


You're both idiots

by how_about_no



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills, Drinking, High School, Humor, Jock Derek, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Nerd Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Sarcastic Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Were Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want my pack’s help with your powers? What we actually came here to talk about?” Snippy Derek sure was sexy, but what he was talking about was even sexier: magic.</p><p>-----------------UNDETERMINED HIATUS---------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admiring from afar just got up close

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! 'cas-baby-ineedyou'
> 
> Thanks for reading, I just really like high school aus and stuff

Stiles had had an incredibly hopeless crush on Derek Hale for approximately forever now. Every time he walked passed, Stiles felt like his knees were literally going to collapse under him. And he walked passed Derek a lot. Completely down to coincidence. Okay, mostly down to coincidence. It may have a tiny little bit to do with that fact that he had memorised where Derek went and tried to be noticed as he strolled on by. He brought a whole new literality to ‘Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?’ Clearly that plan was not going well. But, as usual, Stiles did not have any other ideas as to how to make Derek suddenly fall in love with him, so he just had to deal with admiring from afar. Which wasn’t too bad. Apart from the fact that he couldn’t see the true beauty of his deep green eyes from so far away. Pity.

When he walked into English last period, the last thing he expected to see was Derek sitting where Scott usually sat in the seat next to Stiles. He noticed that he was in the back corner. When Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, Scott just shrugged helplessly and tried to offer a reassuring smile. Bless him. Hoisting his bag further over his shoulder, Stiles walked over to his now desk of doom. If he didn’t pop a boner at some point during this lesson, it would be a freaking miracle. He sat down in his place by the wall, having narrowly avoided rubbing his crotch on Derek’s back which would have been a very uncomfortable experience for everyone involved. He pulled out his books and tried to keep his breathing steady. He noticed that Derek was looking at him oddly, like Stiles was the one sat in the peculiar place. When Stiles looked back at him, Derek nodded in greeting.

“Stiles.” He grunted out in that perfect perfect voice.

“Derek.” Stiles nodded back and word came out as more of a squeak. Way to blow it, Stilinski. Just as he was about to smack his palm against his forehead, Mrs Daehler started to talk about Of Mice and Men, the book that they were reading. Stiles tried to pay attention, he really did, but with Derek next to him breathing the same air and radiating heat, it was practically impossible. Half way through the lesson, he thumped his head onto the table in exasperation. Derek shifted next to him and sighed.

“Stiles.” Stiles just grunted in reply, fearing embarrassing himself further. “ _Stiles.”_ Derek repeated, more tightly. It made Stiles sit up and look at him. Derek looked slightly worried, a frown planted firmly on his brows. “Are you… okay?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the question. Why would Derek care?

“Absolutely fine. Peachy. Smashing. Just getting so into the little lecture we’re having that I don’t even need sight, might as well make myself comfortable and rest my head on the table.”

“The table doesn’t look very comfortable.” Kill him. Just kill him now. He was having a conversation about the comfortable-ness of a table in the middle of English.

“Well, I will be the judge of that thank you very much, Mr Hale.” Derek snorted and looked towards the front.

That was the extent of their conversation that lesson. The rest of the time was spent in silence, their arms brushing every so often and Stiles’ breathe catching in his throat every single damn time. At the end of the lesson, they both packed their things in silence and went their separate ways. Scott caught up with him at his locker.

“What the hell was that, man?” His breathing was laboured, so Stiles grabbed the inhaler he keeps in the front pocket of his back pack and handed it over. Scott sprayed and inhaled deeply, nodding in gratitude.

“I don’t know, Scotty. But it was awkward as hell.” He slipped the inhaler back in his bag and closed his locker.

“You didn’t get a boner, did you?” Of course Scott would have to same worries as him.

“No, thank god,” They started walking down the corridor. “But we did have very little conversation, and what conversation we did have was about how comfortable the table was for my precious little head.”

“I bet that’s not the head you wanted to talk about.” Scott looked incredibly pleased with the joke he’d just made.

“That was brilliant, really. Comedy genius. Let me know when you stop being an ass and actually have something useful to say.”

“On a serious note, dude, he chose to sit next to you today. Good sign, right?”

“Doubtful, my man. He probably forgot where his seat is. All that muscle must mess with his brain.” He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed the double doors open, stepping outside.

“You’re so negative.” They started to walk towards Stiles’ car, as Stiles always gave Scott a lift on Tuesdays.

“And you’re sickeningly optimistic. Now get in the damn car.” They both climbed in and talked about video games all the way home, Stiles carefully avoiding any topic to do with Derek.

When he got home, he grabbed a ready meal from the fridge and shoved it in the microwave. He hung about in the kitchen, rearranging the cupboards until the meal was done. He just sat on the kitchen counter to eat the cheap Shepherd’s pie, too lazy and impatient to go and sit in the living room. His dad was working the late shift, so he didn’t have to bother making a proper meal with vegetables that his dad desperately needed. He debated having a shower, but decided against it because he could just have one in the boys’ changing rooms tomorrow after lacrosse practise. He spent the rest of the night doing homework, searching through Wikipedia pages trying to find out a random fact about Harry Potter and ending up reading the entire history of the Black family, and playing the English lesson over and over again in his head. Damn Derek and his beauty constantly clouding Stiles’ brain.

His phone buzzed when he was brushing his teeth before bed.

**From ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_You should talk to derek @ practise tomorrow_

**To ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_U should get off whatever drugs ur on. Conversations are not a thing that are happening between me and derek_

**From ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_They totally r and you know it. He wants u, man_

**To ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_He wants my English expertise. Go to sleep, u need it._


	2. Weird happenings

The next day, Stiles just went through his normal routine. The whole situation in English was probably a one off thing, so there was no point in dwelling on it. But, because it’s Stiles, he dwelled on it. All morning, he thought about it. Constantly trying to decipher what Derek was saying. Maybe he was using Morse code? Was he knocking on anything? He could’ve used blinking! Maybe it was some sort of elaborate plan to humiliate Stiles. He had the chance in lacrosse practise to claim Stiles said something stupid. After all, who would they believe? The guy who is the co-captain on the lacrosse team with rippling muscles and popularity, or the guy who plays video games in his underwear and can flail for America? The most likely is the former.

Stiles was still overthinking when he pulled up in his jeep outside of school. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice how easy it was to pull into the spot. When he lept out of the car, he saw Scott waiting outside of the entrance waving him over.

“Morning,” He said as he approached.

“Morning. Did you remember your lacrosse stuff?” They started walking down the corridor and Stiles smacked himself in the forehead.

“Crap, no. I’ll drive down and get it at lunch.”

“Smooth, man. Hey, 2 o’clock.” Sure enough, when Stiles looked just in front to his right, there was Derek. Except this time, instead of being blissfully unaware of Stiles, he was looking right at him, eyes narrowed. Stiles quickly averted his gaze.

“You could’ve told me he was looking right at us.” They stopped in front of Stiles’ locker and he swung it open. Scott muttered ‘sorry.’ As Stiles noticed something.

“Huh.”

“What?” Scott said, seeming to come out of a trance looking in Derek’s group’s direction. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him but decided not to question it.

“My lacrosse stuff is in my locker, must’ve not taken it home last time.”

“Dude, I remember you taking it home. Are you sure you didn’t bring it in on Monday or something?” He didn’t. Just as he was about to answer him, the home room bell rang.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter. I have my stuff and I can now warm the bench looking like part of the team.”

“If you practised more I’m sure you’d be able to get first line.”

“I’ll leave that to the ultra-jocks like Derek and Jackson, thanks. Plus, how would I admire Derek if I was running? The bench is the place to be when you want to drool over a lacrosse player’s glorious ass and not get tackled to the ground by burly seniors.” He closed his locker and gestured widely, “This body was not built for sport, it was built for TV marathons and curly fries! The only part I like about lacrosse is the running, and doing suicide runs will not impress Coach enough to get on first line. I’d need aim. And agility. And a whole other freaking truck of talent that I just do not have.”

“I’m sure you have some talents.”

“I do. They involve eating and shooting zombies, but I’m cool with that.”

“If you say so, Stiles. See you at lunch”

“Later.” They went their separate ways and Stiles felt eyes on him all the way to home room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an insanely boring History lesson where Mr Blaine went on a rant about the League of Nations, Stiles walked to the cafeteria to find a very confused looking Scott sat at a table with Erica and Isaac. Erica was sat filing her nails and chewing gum, and Isaac looked like he was sizing up Scott to eat. Like a snake. Like a very sexy snake.

“Erica, Isaac.” He said carefully as he sat down beside Scott. Isaac spared him a glance before looking back at Scott. Erica looked up at him, smirked and pointed her nail file at his face.

“We need to talk.” She drawled, looking him up and down.

“Why does that sound like a threat? Are you going to file me to death?” He gestured to the nail file still scarily close to his face.

“Oh, honey, nothing like that,” She narrowed her eyes and placed the nail file on the table. “I just want to ask a few questions. Your dad is the sheriff, right? So you should be used to being grilled.”

“My dad has a lot smaller boobs and less red lipstick.” Stiles retorted, trying to keep his gaze firmly on her eyes.

“And that is why you’re going to answer me honestly, like you probably don’t with your dad.” She said, straightening her leather jacket and smirking when Stiles’ eyes followed the movement. Can’t blame a guy for looking.

“I’m always honest.” Even to him it didn’t sound at all convincing. Scott snickered next to him and he kicked him under the table, earning a glare from Isaac. Weird.

“Do you drink?”

“Rarely.”

“Smoke?” Isaac added, gaze still on Scott, who shifted slightly under the scrutiny.

“Never.”

“Got any sexual diseases?” Erica said suspiciously.

“I’m a virgin.” She had the good grace to look surprised at that.

“Oral has risks too, you know.” Isaac inspected his nails as if it were a perfectly casual thing to say.

“Good thing I haven’t done that either, then” Stiles sniped.

“Aw, you cutie.” Erica smiled faux sweetly at him and placed her hands down on the table, standing up. “Just one more thing, sweetie.”

“And what would that be?” Stiles replied, trying to be as condescending as possible.

“You better be braver than you look.” With that, she sashayed back to her table. Everyone on it were in their own conversations, apart from Derek who was watching Erica come back, an angry frown on his face. Damn, Stiles thought, cute even when he’s grumpy.

Isaac stood up a moment later, winking at Scott then walking back to the table himself. Stiles sat there, dumbfounded for a moment. The silence didn’t last long.

“What the hell was that?!” He screeched at Scott, who was still looking at the seat Isaac had just vacated.

“He winked at me.” Scott replied, then he frowned and shook his head, “Isaac Lahey just winked at me.” Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“You totally think he’s hot, don’t you?” Scott snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at Stiles, feigning innocence.

“What? No, I don’t. I’m straight.”

“You think you’re straight.”

“He has feminine features, I’m allowed to find him attractive.”

“He also has a dick, Scott.”

“I just appreciate his face!”

“You want him.” Stiles sing songed, appreciating the advantage he had over Scott.

“Shut up.” Scott looked dejectedly back at his food.

“Well, he winked at you so you could totally get in there. And maybe it’s just an exception! Or you’re bi, like me.”

“Does it matter?” Scott turned his puppy eyes on Stiles. He was always helpless to those damn puppy eyes.

“Of course it doesn’t, buddy. Like who you like, whatever. The important thing is,” His voice became squeaky and panicked, “Isaac and Erica were just on our table and interrogating me!”

“Yeah, that was weird.”

“Yes, Scott, it was weird! Did they say anything when it was just you?”

“No… They just sat there looking hot and scary.”

“Great. Now I’m going to be paranoid about this until lacrosse practise. Oh, and that’s not even the only thing I have to be paranoid about. There’s the fact that Derek freaking Hale sat next to me in English and might talk to me at said lacrosse practise. I’m going to die, Scott.”

“It was nice knowing you, man.”

“You too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry about Erica.” Stiles nearly fell into his locker at the gruff voice behind him.

“Jesus Christ! Warn a guy.” He turned around and nearly fell into his locker _again_ because of course it had to be Derek talking to him when he’s shirtless. He suddenly felt exposed and tried to cross his arms over his chest.

“I just,” Derek’s face scrunched up, like he was constipated, “Sorry.” With that, he walked away again and Stiles let out the breath he’d been holding since he turned around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near the end of practise that something super weird happened. They were lined up to try and shoot into the goal, with Jackson defending. Scott was running towards it and got poised to throw when Jackson barged into him and he landed on the floor with a loud ‘umph’. Coach told him to try again, well, he actually said ‘Get your act together McCall! Let’s go!’ but Stiles liked to block out nasty things said to his best friend.

Scott got up and backed up to the front of the queue again. He started running, and so did Jackson. Stiles watched them approach each other and seriously wished that Jackson would fall on his face so that Scott could make the goal. Then he did. Jackson tripped over nothing and fell on his face, leaving Scott open to jump over him and hurl the ball into the net. Stiles cheered and ran over to pat him on the back while everyone else dispersed to go to the changing rooms.

“That was great, dude!” He said, smiling at Scott’s beaming face.

“It totally was! But what did he trip up over? He never just falls like that.” Stiles’ smile faltered a bit, that was a good question.

“Does it matter? You scored! Against Jackson!”

“Yeah, I did.” Scott kept smiling brightly all the way back to the changing room, where Isaac approached them both ten minutes later, a genuine smile on his face where the smirk usually was.

“Hey, Scott.” He said to Scott’s back. Stiles was tying his shoes but could still tell that Scott nearly had a heart attack behind him.

“Hey.” He said, sounding overwhelmed.

“Nice shot, today.” Isaac placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed, then winked again and walked away.

“Oh my god.” Scott breathed when he was out of earshot.

“Oh my god is right, dude. You’re totally in there!” He stood up and pulled on his plaid shirt over his t shirt.

“I am?”

“Absolutely. You should sit next to him in English again tomorrow.” Scott shot him a knowing look.

“You’re just saying that so that you can sit next to Derek.” Stiles held a hand to his heart and gasped.

“How could you accuse me of such things?” He burst out laughing, and so did Scott, until someone cleared their throat behind them. Stiles whirled around and swore.

“Fuck, dude! Stop doing that!”

“Sorry?” Derek replied, shrugging, “I cleared my throat. That counts as warning.” Stiles’ heart was beating rapidly and Derek glanced at his chest, as if he could hear it too.

“I guess so. My god, I have been made jump so many times today.”

“Whatever,” Derek cleared his throat again and Scott shifted beside Stiles, “Can I talk to you?”

“Is it going to be like what Erica did? Because she scares me, and I do not feel like being interrogated again.” He grabbed his bag off the floor and shut the locker beside him.

“No. I need to give you something.” All Stiles could think was ‘please be head, please be head, please be head.’

“Okay…” Scott said from where he’d finished getting ready beside him, “I’m gunna go man, pick me up tomorrow morning.”

“Sure, don’t stay up too late with naughty thoughts, Scott!” Scott flipped him off as he went out the door and Stiles turned his attention back to the problem at hand. Derek wanted to give him something.

“Here,” Derek said, holding out a leather bound book that looked older than Grandma Stilinksi.

“This looks older than my grandma.” Stiles quipped turning the book over in his hands.

“It’s a good read. You should check it out,” Derek adjusted his bag on his shoulder, said “Let me know what you think.” And walked out, leaving Stiles alone in the changing rooms.

He looked down and read the title.

_Witchcraft and Inherited Magic_

“Weird…” He whispered. He had a lot of reading to do tonight.


	3. Fucking magic

That book was weird, in a completely and utterly awesome way. Stiles spent hours reading through it, looking up what he didn't understand, then ending up reading Wikipedia page upon Wikipedia page about it. The weirdest part was the chapter, ‘Signs you were born with the gift’. It was crap all about being able to will things to happen. That if you wished something hard enough, and it happened, POOF, you’re a freaking witch. Or druid. Or whatever the hell people are calling magical beings these days.

So Stiles had a few questions for Derek. Like why the hell did he give him a book about magic? Did he know that weird crap had been happening to him? If so, why didn't he give him the damn book _earlier?_ So Stiles pulling up to school and immediately searching for Derek was a completely understandable action. An insanely attractive male that Stiles has had a crush on for months cannot be spooky and all-knowing without a freaking explanation.

He found him leaning against Stiles’ locker, like he expected him to want answers. The whole thing was getting beyond creepy now. But it was also getting incredibly hot. Why was Stiles starting to feel like the heroine in a tween vampire movie? He stormed over and shoved the book into Derek’s chest.

“What the hell is this? Some kind of fucking joke?” He stepped back almost immediately, fearing angry kissing or something equally embarrassing.

“No, I thought it would help.” Derek had a carefully calm expression and was holding the book by his side.

“Well it did. And it didn't. It has confused the hell out of me and fuelled my imagination, so you better start talking before I start throwing punches. Or most likely throwing books because my fists are probably brittle. Don’t test me!” Derek looked like he was holding back a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

“I think it’d probably be better if we weren't in school for this.”

“Oh no. No no no. You are not taking me somewhere that you can easily hide the body!” He knew his voice was getting pathetically high, but he was beyond done with the dark and mysterious attitude Derek had going on. Derek stepped forward and held out a placating hand.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles. What’s with the sudden fear?”

“You gave me a book that had a chapter that perfectly describes me! I'm weirded out!”

“Understandably, but let me explain. Just come-“

“No! You explain here or you don’t explain at all.”

“Stiles.”

“ _Derek.”_ Derek sighed and dropped his hand.

“Can we at least go to the library?”

Stiles just nodded and started walking away down the corridor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were sat down at a table in the back corner of the library, Stiles managed to stay still and silent for all of 10 seconds.

“Okay you can start explaining now before I explode.” Derek sighed and clenched his fists on the table.

“You weren't meant to be so fucking persistent.”

“Expect the unexpected, Derek. Now get on with it.” Derek set a glare on him and Stiles just raised his eyebrows. “Oh no, mister. That is not going to work, get that jaw waggling.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“All part of the charm.” He gestured to his face, and Derek sighed again, moving his glare to his hands instead of Stiles.

“It’s all real.”

“All of what?”

“Are you joking?” Derek looked at him and scrunched his face up.

“I just want to hear you say it.” Derek muttered something so Stiles couldn't quite catch it, “Try that again, buddy.”

“Magic.” Derek said a bit louder.

“Sorry?”

“Magic!” Derek almost shouted. Stiles stifled a laugh behind his hand. “What’s so funny?”

“You just shouted magic in the middle of the library. This was so worth skipping class. Anyway, so magic is real, I can buy that. But why do you know and why did I have to know?” He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“Because I'm a thing that would count as magic.” Derek gritted out.

“A witch?”

“A werewolf.” Derek said, almost proudly.

“Okay that I'm not buying.” Stiles leaned back again and tapped his fingers on the table. “You’re going to have to prove it.”

“In the middle of a library?” Derek’s fists clenched tighter and he seemed to be getting angrier. Stiles just nodded and smirked when Derek sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing gold. Stiles flailed and his chair went tumbling to the ground.

“Shit!” He shouted from where he was on the floor. There was scrambling on the table above him, then Derek’s head popped over the edge, his eyes back to normal and showing concern.

“Stiles? Are you okay?”

“Oh my god.” He didn't have the will power to get back up again, so he just stayed on the floor in a heap. “You’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah. Do you need some help?”

“That would be nice.” Derek hopped down beside Stiles and easily picked the chair up, Stiles still on it. He barely had time to appreciate how hot it was before realisation came dawning upon him.

“So you’re a werewolf. Which means your family are werewolves?” Derek nodded and went back to his seat on the other side of the table, his shoulders more relaxed. “Is anyone else a werewolf that I should know about?”

“Just Isaac, Erica and Lydia. Jackson kind of counts too, but he’s a kanima which-“

“Yeah, I know what a kanima is.” Derek furrowed his brow and Stiles sighed, “I did a lot of Wikipedia surfing last night. You’d be surprised at the kind of crap you come across.” Wow, Isaac, Erica, Lydia and Jackson were all supernatural creatures. Stiles should have felt scared, but he couldn't get over how awesome that was. “What does all this have to do with me?”

“You show signs of having the gift. Like a witch or druid. My pack can help you control them. They can help you get stronger.” He was definitely in a tween vampire film. But with werewolves. Wait…

“Are vampires real?” Derek looked surprised at the question, but answered anyway.

“No, they’re just really fucked up humans.”

“Damn…” Derek narrowed his eyes and sighed. He really liked sighing.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Do you want my pack’s help with your powers? What we actually came here to talk about?” Snippy Derek sure was sexy, but what he was talking about was even sexier:  _magic._

“Oh! Yeah, totally. Absolutely. When do we start?” Derek stood up and picked up his bag.

“Tonight. Meet me at my car after school.” He started walking away, so Stiles shouted at his back.

“You’re presuming I know which car is yours!”

“You know which car is mine.” He didn't even bother turning around. What a jack ass. A beautiful, beautiful jack ass.

Stiles sat there for another hour, thinking about everything that he had just been told. He had just found out that werewolves are real, that magic is real. Most importantly, that Derek is a werewolf and Stiles is magic. When he said he had talents, he did not expect them to go beyond the bedroom. And not in the sexy way.

Stiles couldn't wait to get started.


	4. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Derek POV for you miscreants in here!

Stiles practically ran through the corridors at the end of the day, sending a text to Scott letting him know he can’t have a lift home from school.

**From ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_It’s cool. Is it something serious?_

**To ‘Beam me up Scotty’**

_Don’t worry, dude. I’ll tell u about it tomorrow!_

After that, he put his phone in his pocket and pelted it to the exit. He practically through the doors and looked around the car park for the Camaro. It was pretty close to the entrance, so Stiles could see Derek leaning beside it, staring into the distance. How dramatic. He tried to casually walk over, but couldn’t help the skip in his step.

“So, where are we going?” Stiles asked when he reached the car. Derek went over to the passenger side and opened to door for him, gesturing inside.

“My house.” Stiles stopped where he was just about to get in the car, hesitant.

“You mean your house full of werewolves?” He was fine with one werewolf, but he definitely wouldn’t feel safe in a house full of them.

“Are you scared?” Derek asked, looking genuinely concerned. Stiles sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“No… Just cautious.” He shuffled on his feet and looked back at Derek. He was just standing there with raised eyebrows.

“There’s not need to be. Now get in the damn car.” With that he went around the other side and slammed into the driver’s seat.

“Pushy much.” He climbed in the car after Derek and they drove out of the parking lot in silence, Stiles’ head reeling with all the things he had found out that day.

Werewolves were real, magic was real, all of that crap was real. Would his dad be safe? If Stiles couldn’t learn to control his magic, then he could be in danger. Maybe Stiles could run away, join the circus. It would be better than getting his dad hurt. And even if he could control his magic, he’d either have to keep it a secret from his dad or tell him that his son is a wizard. Witch? He’d ask Derek about it later. Thinking about Derek just made him start to panic. Oh dear god, he has a crush on a werewolf. A dangerous werewolf who could rip his throat out and has glowing eyes and fangs and… Is it just him or is there no air in this car?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He should have got Laura to do this, she’s better with people. But of course Derek had to be in Stiles’ year and in his English class, so it had to be Derek who talked to him. Before his mom pointed out that the Nemeton had been acting strangely and that it had something to do with the Stilinski kid, Derek had never even thought about him. Then she told Derek he had to go and talk to him, to offer the pack’s help. When he sat next to him in that first English lesson, of course Stiles had to be insanely attractive and smell like _home._ He had no idea what to say. Derek hadn’t planned what he would lead with, or anything else for that matter, so when he was bombarded with the bundle of attractive energy that is Stiles Stilinski, all improvisation went out of the window. He decided to go with the dark and mysterious approach, like in the movies. Give Stiles the book Derek’s mom gave him, then explain it all the next day. Clearly this approach wasn’t working if Stiles’ laboured breaths next to him were any indication.

He pulled over and turned to look at the boy. Stiles was gripping the door handle and taking short breaths, sweat starting to bead on his forehead and his eyes scrunched shut. Derek’s heart lurched and he reached over to touch Stiles’ shoulder.

“Stiles?” He asked tentatively, squeezing his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said between breaths, “Just a panic attack.” He said it dismissively but it was clearly a big deal.

“You need fresh air, come on.” Derek climbed out of the car and ran around the other side to help Stiles out. He hooked his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and used to other arm to support the shoulder closest to him. They both walked over to the grass on the side of the road, Stiles’ breathing still troubled. Derek sat him down on the floor and held his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Take deep breaths, Stiles. Stay calm.” Derek decided that maybe what his mom did with him when he lost control when he was younger might help Stiles. He grabbed Stiles’ right hand and put it into the middle of his chest, taking deep breaths. “Breathe with me, Stiles. Breathe with me.” Stiles looked at him with wide eyes then fixed his gaze on his hand on Derek’s chest. Eventually his breathing evened out and he closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, almost too quiet for even Derek to hear.

“Nothing to be sorry for. What was that?” Stiles looked at him and took another deep breath.

“It’s just overwhelming, all of-” He gestured wildly, taking his hand off Derek’s chest, and looked away again, “I may act like I can take anything and that I’m super confident but even I can’t just deal with finding out the supernatural is real.” He laughed bitterly and leaned back on his hands. It was sunny out and the beams were hitting Stiles’ face in all the right places.

“I know,” Derek replied, crossing his legs and picking at the grass, “We’re not monsters, you don’t have to worry about us hurting you.”

“No no no!” Stiles shouted, scrambling so that he could put his hand on Derek’s knee. “It’s not that. I know you would never hurt me.” He cleared his throat and murmured something that sounded like ‘I trust you’. Derek’s heart skipped a beat.

“I trust you too.” Derek said before he could stop himself. He found that he wasn’t even lying. Stiles’ eyes widened and then he narrowed them.

“Super werewolf hearing?” He asked accusingly. Derek smirked and nodded, then threw some grass at Stiles’ face.

“I can hear way better than you.” Stiles laughed and picked some grass and threw it back at Derek.

“You can also do tonnes of other crap, I’m guessing?” He wrung his hands in a nervous gesture and was clearly trying to lighten the mood after his panic attack. “Like agility? You’re super good at lacrosse.”

“Maybe I’m just talented?” Derek joked.

“Well, you’re pretty ripped so that could have something to do with it. Or is that also a lycanthropy symptom?” Derek was still caught on the compliment but shook his head and answered.

“I’m not really sure where the wolf ends and I begin, to be honest.” It was weirdly easy to open up to Stiles. He already trusted him and had only known he existed for a few days.

“That sounds scary.” Silence fell over them for a few moments until Stiles spoke up again, “Everything’s going to change isn’t it?” He asked, sounding more scared than even during his panic attack.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, not able to lie to him, “But it’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Stiles sighed and looked down at his hands.

“I guess not.” He looked conflicted for a moment before speaking in a small voice, “What about my dad?” He looked Derek in the eyes, like he was searching for something. Derek felt like he was being tested.

“We’ll tell him everything. Well, my mom will. She’s the alpha, the one in charge of all the rest of us.” Stiles looked slightly relieved but still worried. “What is it?”

“Can I be there?” He asked, looking determined and like he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Of course.” Derek replied easily. Stiles smiled slightly and held eye contact. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, thinking about all of the things that were going to change. Derek took the time to appreciate the boy in front of him. Stiles had messy hair that Derek really wanted to run his fingers through, he had a few moles on his neck that he wanted to run his tongue along. All his instincts were screaming _mark, claim, mate_ at him. His wolf was clawing at his insides, restless because of the presence of a potential mate. When Derek looked back into Stiles’ eyes, there was something intense there, like Stiles was seeing him in a whole new light.

Stiles clapped his hands and stood up, breaking the moment. “Anyway, we should get going because I think I’ll find all this easier to deal with when I’m not a ticking time bomb of magical energy.” Derek stood up too and raised an eyebrow, missing the intensity of Stiles’ gaze.

“You’re not a ticking time bomb, Stiles. You’re just unstable.” Stiles laughed and went around to his side of the car. _His side,_ oh god, Derek was getting attached already.

“I don’t know which one I like better.” With that he climbed into the car with no grace, but more comfort than the first time. Clearly Derek had done something right. He opened the driver’s side and felt a lot better about how today was going to go.

Here’s hoping his family don’t scare Stiles off.


End file.
